Wonderful Journey
by Stemwinder
Summary: *Complete* At last! The long awaited sequel to "Thanks Giving" and "Changes"! Will Lee and Amanda make it down the aisle officially at last?


**_The Wonderful Journey . . . _**

A Scarecrow and Mrs. King Fanfic, Third story of the "Thanks Giving" series.

Disclaimer:  The usual, I don't own them, never did, never will  (Darn it!)  They belong to Warner Bros. And Shoot The Moon.  Quotes in the prologue taken directly from _"The First Time", Quote in Chapter one is taken from __"Need To Know", and the song in the reception scene is Dan Hill's  __"I Never Thought That I Could Love."  I also borrowed a few lines from the song __"Wonderful Journey" which can be found on the __"Anastasia" soundtrack.  The plot, if there is one, however, is mine and mine alone, and any similarities to any plot living or dead are pure coincidence._

Rating:  PG 13, to be on the safe side, for sexual references.

Premise:  Lee and Amanda prepare for their public ceremony, which will take place on New Years Eve, 1988.   Mystery marriage is known to a few select persons.  

Feedback:  Yes, definitely!  Constructive criticism and high praise, both in heaping doses, please.  All flames, well, I'm a horrible cook so I keep a fire extinguisher handy in the kitchen at all times.

**********  
  


**Prologue:  We were strangers starting out on a journey. . . **

_October 3, 1983, a train station._

Lee Stetson, code name Scarecrow, was running from the Soviet agents tailing him.  They wanted the package.  He had to get on the train, but how would he do so without them catching him?  Then he thought of something he'd tried in Munich a few years ago.  Hand the package to a civilian, and hope for the best.  He scanned the crowd, looking for a likely person.  Then, he saw her.  He ran up to her and took her arm.

_"Excuse me!"  The woman in the long coat exclaimed._

_"Just walk with me."  Lee looked at her desperately._

_"I certainly will not."  Amanda turned out of his grasp, but not fast enough, for he caught her._

_"Please, I'm in trouble."_

_"No, I've got to go,"  Amanda said forcefully._

_"Wait. Just one more thing. Please."_

_"No."_

_"I'm in trouble. Please? Please?"  Lee begged.  They looked into each other's eyes, and Amanda relented._

_"What is it you want me to do?"_

_"Take this, get on the train.  It's a matter of life and death."_

_"Life and death?"_

_"Hand it to the man in the red hat."_

_"Is this for real?"_

_"Look, just get on the train, hand it to the man in the red hat. You can get off at the next stop and forget all about this, but just do it!"_

And with that he was gone.  Fate interceded on their behalf that day, for when the woman got on the train, she saw twenty-five men in red hats.  The rest, as they say, was history.  This was only the beginning.  Two strangers, starting out on a journey, who never dreamed what the next few years would hold in store for them. 

**********

**__**

**_Part One:  Packing for our Journey_**

**Chapter One:  The Adventure Continues**

**December 28, 1988****, ****7:00 PM******

**Lee's Apartment**

_'Three more days,'  Lee Stetson thought.  __'Just three more days.'  He looked around the apartment, which was now mostly packed up in boxes.  He looked over at his wife and smiled, a smile which she immediately returned.  He looked back down at the box in front of him, and remembered a time, before their first wedding, she'd been helping him clean his closet._

_'When in doubt, throw it out.'_

He had to laugh as the thought came to his mind.  They'd since shed every secret they had between them.  And the past 22 months had been good to them.  Well, for the most part, anyway.  If you didn't count the last month, and the events immediately following their wedding.  He stood after finishing taping the box closed, and she automatically handed him the black magic marker for him to label it.  He shook his head, his wife was a bundle of efficiency at times.  Finally, the box was marked, and stacked against the wall.  He walked over to his wife, and took her hands away from the box she'd been working on.  "Hey, Mrs. Stetson,"  he said in a gentle voice.

"I know you're going to suggest a break, but just let me finish this one up, okay?"  She looked up at him, smiling again.

He picked up the black magic marker, ready to hand it to her when the box was taped.  When she was done, he took her hands once again, and helped her to stand, pulling her toward him, and brushing her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around him lovingly,  "You know, if we keep taking all these breaks, we'll never get you moved in."

"I know, I know,"  he pouted, before gently slanting his lips against hers for a longer kiss.  "This is just more fun."

"I'll bet,"  she laughed.

"Three more days,"  he said, the awe in his voice.  "In three more days, the whole world will know that you are Mrs. Lee Stetson."

"Excited, huh?  Even if our secret isn't so secret anymore?"

"Yes, I'm very excited,"  Lee responded, nuzzling her neck.  "No more sneaking around,"  a kiss,  "No more making up stories about where we were,"  another kiss,  "No more waking up alone,"  a trail of kisses down to her collarbone.  "Just being normal people."

"Mmm, sounds intriguing."

"Very."

"Lee?"

"Mhm?"

"You're driving me crazy,"  she murmured.  His lips had reached that spot at the base of her neck where she knew if he didn't stop . . . .

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Mmmmmmmm . . . what did you say?"

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed they had shared, albeit sporadically, over the last two years.  He spread himself next to her, and they stayed drinking each other in.  Every caress, every gesture, every sound as they once again moved together in a dance as old as time itself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lee awoke first, relishing the feel of the woman in his arms.  It seemed it had been too long since the last time.  Yet, every time was so amazing, it never ceased to steal his breath away.  He felt her stirring in his arms, and his spirit was again renewed.

"Lee,"  she murmured sleepily, turning toward him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello, my love,"  Lee whispered, gently kissing her all along her face.  "Sleep well?"

"Mmmmmm,"  she moaned, returning the kisses in her half sleep state.  And then suddenly reality intruded upon her, and she bolted up in the bed.  "What time is it?"

Lee glanced at the clock that still sat on the bedside table, one of the few things not packed.  "A little after ten."

"Oh my gosh, they were expecting us home ages ago,"  Amanda proclaimed.

"Amanda, your mother knows we're married, remember?"

The blush was still creeping up her cheeks.  "But the boys don't."

Lee laughed softly at her reasoning.  "Amanda, I'm sure your mother covered for us.  She's been becoming quite good at it since we told her the truth about our marriage."

Amanda shot him a look, but soon collapsed into laughter herself.  "You're right, she has.  She told me the other day she didn't know how I managed it for so long, she's always afraid she'll let the secret out of the bag."

"I know, she said as much to me about a week ago.  Of course, I've been at keeping secrets longer than you have.  She thinks I should have busted with the truth a long time ago."

"You?  The ever cool and collected senior agent?  Crack?  She doesn't know you too well, does she?"

"Ever cool and collected, huh?  Doesn't sound a bit like me."

"Okay, I meant when you're being tortured for information,"  Amanda clarified.  "Seriously, I should be getting home.  Only three more nights, remember?"

"I remember.  We're still on for tomorrow, right?  Moving some of this stuff?"

"Billy gave us both off, right?"

"Yeah,"  Lee responded.  "I told him we were starting to move some of my stuff before the wedding.  After, I just want to be able to relax with you.  And Billy promised us no interruptions this time."

Amanda smiled, remembering how they were late to their first wedding.  "C'mon, Big Fella,"  she said quietly.  "You owe me a ride, remember?"

"I know, I'm coming,"  Lee replied, standing up and looking around for the scattered clothes.  "I just thought of another one.  No more worrying about what will wind up in your wash."

They both laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"I can still remember the way your mother looked as she dangled that sock in front of me,"  Lee shook his head.  "And the whole time, I'm here, trying to figure out how to get it back from her without letting her know it was mine.  Yet knowing that she already knew who it belonged to."

"At least she never saw the boxers,"  Amanda  chuckled.  "Then I would have had a lot more explaining to do.  You missed that part after you left, the day we told her the truth about everything.  She brought up the sock, and asked me 'Just how did that sock get there?'  It was all I could do not to turn red."  She handed him his pants, which he traded for her blouse and bra.

"What did you tell her?"  He finds her jeans and tosses them to her.

"I think I sputtered for a good five minutes before she finally said to forget it,"  she replied, tossing his shirt over to him.

Lee stood there, shaking his head as he pulled his pants on, then reached for the shirt.  "Seen my socks?"

"In the living room, I think."

"Huh?"

"You had those off when you kicked your shoes off.  That was in the living room.  Just before you carried me in here."

"You can remember me kicking me my shoes off?"

"Yeah, because one of them sailed right past the phone, and knocked it over,"  she laughed.  "Why do you think we haven't been interrupted yet?"

He heard that teasing tone in her voice, and chuckled.  "Amanda, I think that if the phone had rung, I would have ignored it anyway,"  he said as he drew her in for a hug.  "I had other, more important things on my mind.  Such as how to please my beautiful wife."

She brushed her lips against his.  "I admit, I probably would have agreed with you for once.  We've been so busy these past few weeks . . ."

He saw the brief flicker of pain flash across her face as the thought came unbidden across both their minds.  "Hey,"  he whispered, hooking a finger under her chin.  

"It's okay,"  she whispered back, a smile coming across her face now.  "We talked about that, remember.  We'd both know when we were ready . . . and I don't regret tonight."

"I love you, Amanda.  You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, the feeling's mutual.  I love you too."

"C'mon, let's get outta here before I take advantage of you again."

"That thought has definite possibilities,"  Amanda replied huskily.

Lee shook his head, smiling.  Amanda was in rare form tonight, and he was loathe to break the spell.  "Yes, it does.  But if I keep you here, neither of us is going to get any sleep tonight, and then we won't get anything done tomorrow."

"Mmmmm, good point,"  she conceded.  "Lee, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I know we planned on not telling the boys about our jobs until after the wedding . . ."

"You want to tell them before?"

"I think I do.  Think about it.  There's a lot of people from the Agency coming to the wedding.  One of them may slip, and say something to the boys, and that's not the way I want them to find out."

"Point well taken.  At least if the boys know, when people mention that, for instance, Billy is our boss, they won't get confused.  And after what happened to Richards' daughter . . ."

"Yeah,"  Amanda shuddered.  "I'd been thinking about that, too.  They've been so close so many times . . ."

Lee pulled her close to him.  "I know.  When do you want to talk to them?"

"Sometime tomorrow,"  Amanda answered.

Lee nodded his head,  "Tomorrow it is." 

**********

**Chapter Two:  Late Night Conversations**

**King house, Phillip and Jamie's room**

**11:00 PM******

"Hey, Phillip?  You asleep?"

"Not yet, worm brain."

"Can I ask you something?"

Phillip rolled over, annoyed.  "What is it, Jamie?"

"When do you think Lee is going to tell us what he really does?"  Jamie asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I really don't,"  Phillip replied honestly.  The thought had been bothering him, too.

"Do you think Mom knows?"  Jamie asked.  "Or Grandma?"

"I don't know,"  Phillip answered.  "I hope Mom does.  I mean, she was there when Lee saved us in the gym that day."

"Yeah, but. . ."  he trailed off.

"Besides, we don't even know for sure that he still does that.  I mean, according to Mom, they work together."

"Phillip?"

"What, dork breath?"  The annoyance was back in Phillip's voice.

"Maybe they do work together.  Maybe Mom's a. . . a. . ."

"Mom?  An agent?  Get real!"

"She sure has an awful lot of accidents, Phillip."

Phillip thought about that for a minute.  His mom _did have a lot of accidents._

"I mean, what if the fire wasn't in IFF?  What if she somewhere else?"

_'Damn.  He makes sense,'  Phillip said to himself.___

"And remember when she got shot in California?"

Phillip felt a smidgen of fear starting to rise.  Even though he'd known about Lee's true profession, it had never occurred to him that his mother might be involved.  He wasn't going to let his brother know that, though.  "That could have happened to anyone, worm brain."

"Yeah, but it was Lee who called Grandma.  Maybe they were working on a case together, and. . ."  Suddenly, Jamie wished he hadn't thought of that.    Could his mom be involved in secret agent stuff?

"C'mon, doofus, quit it.  I wanna go to sleep."

"But, Phillip. . ."

"No more, let's just go to sleep."

Jamie and Phillip laid in silence for a minute.  Finally, a thought that had been nagging Phillip worked it's way past his lips.  "Jamie, when those agents came here, and said Lee sold secrets to the Russians. . ."

"Naw, I don't think he did."

"Yeah, you're right.  Mom wouldn't date a criminal, much less get engaged to one."  Phillip turned over onto his side, feeling a little better now.  "Maybe they'll tell us the truth soon."

"I hope so, Phillip.  I hope so.  Do you think we should act surprised when they do?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Hey Fellas,"  Dotty's voice called from the other side of the door.  "It's way past bedtime."

"Sorry, Grandma,"  The boys called out in unison, and were silent until they heard the click of Dotty's door.

"Hey Phillip,"  Jamie whispered.

"What?"

"You realize Mom should've been back hours ago."

Phillip shook his head.  He'd noticed, but hadn't wanted to mention it.

"Phillip?"

"I'm sure they're just caught up in packing up Lee's stuff.  After all, they said they wanted it all over here tomorrow, that is, what he won't need for the next couple of days, until he moves in."

"I hope that's all it is,"  Jamie worried.  "You really don't think it could be some sort of secret mission?"

"Nah, they probably just lost track of time,"  Phillip answered.  He actually did believe that, the teenager was no fool.  Not all of those late night work sessions could have possibly been work.  He just figured that if his mother was actually . . . he couldn't see her doing it, but if she was, she probably knew what she was doing. 

"Phillip, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing you need to bother yourself about, dorkus,"  Phillip replied.  He knew Jamie wasn't ready for those thoughts just yet.  "Now, go to sleep, huh?"

"Alright,"  Jamie replied, turning over and drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Phillip laid there for an interminable period, waiting for his brother to fall off, before quietly getting out of bed and sneaking downstairs.  After that conversation, he just couldn't sleep.  He hoped all that was keeping his mother was just losing track of time, but the thoughts Jamie planted in his head just would not go away.  He slipped into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Shhhh,"  he heard as the front door opened.

"I'm sure that they've been asleep for a long time now,"  Lee's whispered voice bounced off the walls.

"I know, but you know Mother.  She hears everything."

"Can't argue with you there, but honey, she knows.  I wouldn't worry."

"I just don't want the third degree,"  Amanda hissed.

Phillip had to wonder,  _'Knows what?'_

"I'll tell her it was my fault, I kept you.  I doubt she'll question you further,"  Lee rasped.

Phillip could hear the sounds of kissing from where he stood.  They had his only routes of escape blocked.  Now if they would just move to the family room . . . 

"Look, only three more days, and then we won't have to keep sneaking around like this,"  Amanda whispered.

_'Sneaking around, huh?'  Phillip thought._

"I know,"  Lee hummed.  "I can't wait until we can just spend our nights at least like normal people.  And the perks of actually getting to wake up besides my wife for a change . . ."

"I know, I'm looking forward to that, too."

Phillip was shaking his head_.  'For a change?  Maybe he just meant that he was looking forward to being married.  Yeah, that had to be it.'_

"C'mon,"  Amanda whispered.  "I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

Phillip listened to the slight footfalls as the couple made their way over to the couch.

"You know that we are guaranteed to get busted if we accidentally fall asleep here,"  Lee moaned.

"I know, that's why you're only staying for a minute."

"Our minutes NEVER last a minute, Amanda."

"You know what I mean,"  Amanda replied.

Phillip could hear the sounds of kissing again, and decided that this was as good a time as any to beat his retreat.  He tip-toed into the foyer and made his way quietly up the stairs.  He shook his head yet again as he climbed into bed as the other possible meaning behind Lee's words hit him.  Maybe he'd really won that five bucks, after all.

**********

**_Part Two:  Bends in the Road_**

**Chapter Three:  A Move And A Promise **

**December 29, 1988****, ****noon******

**King house**

"Come on, worm brain,"  Phillip called to Jamie.  "They'll be here any minute now with the first load!"

"I'm coming, snot breath,"  Jamie responded to his brother's taunts.  "Just let me get my sneaker on, huh?"

"They're here!"

"You'd think you never helped anybody move before,"  Jamie grumbled.

"Yeah, well, this is different,"  Phillip called back.  _'Besides,'  he thought__,  'maybe I'll find out a little more about what's really going on.'_

"How is it different?"  Jamie asked, jumping up from the bed.

"It just is, dorkus."

"Phillip, don't call your brother 'dorkus,"  Dotty admonished as she reached the top of the stairs.  "Now you two get on downstairs.  The Wagoneer is loaded to the gills, I can see it already."

Phillip dashed down the stairs.  Normally the first to try to shuck out of any work, he really wanted to help today.  He'd been wondering for the past year or so when Lee would finally decide to marry his mom.  For a while, he'd thought that the reason Lee hadn't asked was Jamie.  When they first started dating, Jamie had made it very obvious that he didn't approve.  Although Phillip knew it was just jealousy on his brother's part.

He opened the front door just in time to see Lee on the other side of it, two rather large boxes in his arms.  "Here, Lee, let me take one of those,"  Phillip greeted, taking the top box.

"Perfect timing,"  Lee responded, getting a better grip on the remaining box.  "Thanks."

"No problem,"  Phillip replied, heading into the house.  "Where do you want it?"

"These first few go right up to my, uh, sorry, our room, Phillip,"  Amanda called from right behind the men, her own arms laden with another large box.

"Amanda, it's still just yours,"  Lee added.  "Well, for the next two days, that is."

"I know,  I just want to get used to the idea, Sweetheart." 

Phillip was halfway up the steps as Jamie was on his way down.  "Whoa!  Hold on, let me get back up!"  Jamie called.

"Well, hurry up,"  Phillip called back.

Jamie darted up the steps, and the caravan continued to Amanda's room.

Phillip let out a great breath as he sat down the box.  He turned to look at his mother and Lee, who'd also relieved themselves of their heavy cargo.

"Thanks, Phillip,"  Lee said, patting the boy on the back.  

"Of course, there's plenty more out there,"  Amanda added.  "How'd you get to the door so fast?"

"Grandma told us you were here,"  Phillip replied.  "And that the Wagoneer was loaded to the teeth."

Lee chuckled at this.  "Yeah, well, not everything in my apartment is coming here,"  Lee assured the boy.  

"We wouldn't be able to walk in the house if it did,"  Amanda said wryly.  "You've got what, fifteen years of bachelorhood in there?"

"Give or take,"  Lee replied sheepishly.  "Why do you think I'm going along with the idea of putting most of it in storage."

"Because I didn't give you a choice,"  Amanda teased.

"Yeah, that too,"  Lee smiled.

Phillip shook his head and left the bedroom.

Amanda went over to Lee and wrapped her arms around him.  "You're not mad that we're storing so much of your stuff, are you?"

"No,"  Lee replied simply.  "Hey, remember, it was partially my idea."

"I know,"  Amanda said, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"Now, don't you start, Mrs. Stetson,"  Lee teased.  He smiled down at her.  "Only two more days, remember?"

"Oh, I remember.  Although I don't seem to remember you being worried about that last night."

Lee was about to squirm away, but found he couldn't move away from those deep brown eyes.  "Two days,"  he rasped as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Eh-hem!"

The couple broke apart and looked toward the door for the source of the sound.

"You really should at least close the door if you want _that kind of privacy,"  Dotty admonished, her smile emanating past the stern voice._

Amanda looked back at Lee and quipped,  "You never will remember that, will you?"

"If I recall, I was the one being attacked this time."

"Touché, Stetson,"  Amanda came back.  "Okay, I give.  For now."

He saw the promise flashing in her eyes and gulped hard.  His own eyes flashed back.  "You're on.  Now, let's get with all this unpacking."  He took her hand as they exited the bedroom.

**********

**Chapter Four:  Preparations**

**December 29, ****6:00 PM****.**

**Magda's**** Dress Shop**

"Thanks for agreeing to take us so late, Magda,"  Amanda smiled at the Hungarian brunette as she entered the shop, followed by Dotty and Francine.

"For one of my favorite customers, is not a problem.  I know you will be much too busy tomorrow to come in, and you had so much to do today as well."

"You know how it is in this business, Magda,"  Francine cut in.  "Sometimes it's all work and no play."  

"Yes, I remember, Francine,"  Magda quipped.  She led them to the back of the store, and handed each lady a dress.  "You may want to check them just one more time.  You know how fickle a few days can be."

"Oh, we know,"  Amanda laughed lightly, thinking of how many times already they'd come in for the 'final trial' only to find out that one of the dresses didn't fit.  More accurately, Amanda's.  Three times she'd come for the final fitting, only to find that the dress was too loose.  Amanda and Francine now considered it a running joke that they would never go shopping together again.  The ladies each took a dressing room to start the process.

Five minutes, three transformed women emerged.

"Oh thank heaven!"  Dotty exclaimed.  "Darling, you look absolutely radiant!"

Amanda turned to look at herself in the mirror, taking in the flowing dress she'd picked out over five weeks ago, figuring the style would give Magda room to work if her waist expanded too rapidly.  The dress was demure, yet enchanting.

"Wow,"  was all Francine could say as she saw Amanda transformed before her eyes.  She now looked every bit the blushing bride.

"When Lee sees you in this, Amanda, he will not, how do you Americans say, have his breath,"  Magda chimed in.

"His breath will definitely be taken away,"  Francine supplied.

"I'm glad that this time it fits,"  Magda put in.  "I was starting to think I was going crazy when it kept coming out too big."

Francine and Amanda shared a look, each thinking of the reason the dress kept coming out big.  Then Amanda turned to Magda, and gave the former Hungarian operative a hug.  "It wasn't you, Magda, and you've been so great, making sure it was perfect.  Thank you so much.  It's . . . it's beautiful."

"A dress that merely frames the beauty inside, Amanda.  A perfect choice for you,"  Magda stated simply.

"I'm so glad that you'll be there to see me wear it,"  Amanda returned.  "Mara will be joining you, right?"

"She said she wouldn't miss this for the world,"  Magda answered.

"Mara?"  Dotty queried.

"Magda's sister,"  Amanda supplied.  "We met . . . we met a few years ago."

"She still says that she wishes you had met under better circumstances,"  Magda said quietly.

"It's ancient history,"  Amanda replied, even as the slight shudder that always accompanied her thoughts of Addi Birol made their way up her spine.

"So, how many people are expected?"  Magda asked.

"The last count,"  Dotty supplied,  "was somewhere around one hundred fifty, not counting the wedding party."

"And there were quite a few more invitations sent out than that,"  Amanda cut in.

"I still can't believe some of the people they have coming to this wedding, how many of whom were eager to just drop any other business they had at the drop of a hat!  There was even a king on that list."

Francine glanced over at Amanda with a questioning look.

"King Eddie,"  Amanda supplied.  "We even asked him to play a few numbers at the reception."

Francine groaned, remembering her last run in with King Eddie.  "Is Billy Blue Note going to make an appearance as well?"

"Lee's still trying to convince him,"  Amanda answered.  "Although, if anyone can convince Billy to play, it's Edmund Spencer."

"And a prince and princess as well,"  Dotty added.

"Penny,"  Amanda smiled,  "said she wouldn't miss this for anything.  Even if she had to drag Reza to the states."

"Not to mention a Lord and Lady of the British parliament,"  Dotty beamed.

"Lord and Lady Farnsworth,"  Francine and Amanda said in unison.

"You know Emily thinks of Lee as a nephew,"  Amanda put in.

"I'm overwhelmed that all these important people are going to be there,"  Dotty breathed.

"Well,"  Francine said dryly,  "Lee and Amanda have made a lot of friends over the past few years.  It doesn't surprise me that a lot of people want to come see this wedding."

Amanda looked over at Francine, noting the upturn of the blond woman's mouth.  "And a few of them still want to see if he'll go through with it."

"Hey, I left that camp, remember?"

Amanda chuckled.  Francine had fainted when Lee had announced their engagement.  Of course, now that Francine was privy to the truth about Lee and Amanda's relationship, she'd quickly started showing her support for the couple more and more.  Whereas just before the announcement Francine could still be heard to say that it was only a matter of time before Lee and Amanda split.

Dotty looked over at the other two women, feeling very confused.  "Something you want to tell me, dear?"

"Just office gossip, Dotty,"  Francine replied for Amanda, who by now was three very interesting shades of red.

"Your friends seem to have a very interesting form of gossip."

"No, some of them just have a warped sense of humor,"  Francine quipped.

"Just as long as there are no more light bulb jokes,"  Amanda laughed.

Francine rolled her eyes.  "That one is so over used.  I've heard it at every Christmas party for the last seven years.  Almost as bad as Christmas with Effraim following me all over the place, dragging a swig of mistletoe with him."

Dotty shook her head over the banter between the two women.  Spies.  Who could figure them out?

**********

**King House**

**8:30 PM****.**

"Fellas, we need to have a family meeting,"  Amanda said to Phillip and Jamie as they cleared the table.

The boys exchanged looks.  They knew they hadn't done anything wrong.  Both boys looked from Amanda's face, to Lee's, and then to their grandmother's.  Their mother looked nervous, and so did Lee.  Dotty just looked worried.

"Now, or when we're done?"  Jamie asked.

"When you're done,"  Lee answered.

The boys looked at each other again.  Both had the same thought.  _'It's big.'  They finished clearing the table and finished up the dishes, while the adults finished putting away the leftovers.  When everyone was finished their tasks, the group of five headed into the family room. _

Phillip, not being able to take the unusual silence, started asking questions.  "Did we do something wrong?"

"No!"  Lee and Amanda answered in unison.  Amanda continued.  "No, neither of you is in trouble, so just relax, okay?"

Two heads nodded their assent.  "Well,"  Jamie started,  "If we didn't do something wrong, then what's up?"

Lee took Amanda's hand into his.  "We have some things we need to discuss with you."

"Fellas, I know you have a lot of questions, and when we're finished telling you what we have to tell you, you'll likely have more,"  Amanda paused to take a breath.  "So, I need you boys to hold your questions until we're finished, and then we'll answer them, okay?"

"Okay,"  Phillip and Jamie responded in unison.

"There's no easy way to start," Amanda said, looking over to Lee, who squeezed her hand for support.  "So I'll try to start at the beginning.  On the day about five and a half years ago, when a stranger came up to me and asked me to get on a train, and give a package to the man in a red hat.  You probably remember me leaving the house in my coat and nightgown, to go pick up Dean.  Well, he'd just gotten on the train, and I was turning to leave.  Then this man comes and takes my arm, asking me to walk with him.  I tried to tell him no, and leave, but he pleaded with me, saying he was in trouble.  That it was a matter of life or death.  When I looked into his eyes, for some reason I knew that I had to help him.  So I took the package and got on the train, only to find that there were twenty-five men in red hats on the train.  So I held on to the package, and took it home, not knowing what was inside, or where to send it.  Then all of a sudden, the man was back, looking for the package.  The package I'd wrapped up and been about to sent to Aunt Lillian.  That your grandmother had put in the mailbox."

"You mean the one I opened?"  Phillip asked.  "With the broken music box?"

"Yes, with the broken music box,"  Amanda answered.  "You remember there was a note inside.  On that note was a clue that a government agency needed to solve a leak.  The man at the train station was a government agent.  None of the agents could figure out what the words on the note meant.  And then I remembered that cooking show your grandmother used to watch, Mrs. Welch.  And realized that was where the leak was coming from.  Long story short, Mrs. Welch was arrested, and the man's boss was so impressed, that he decided to offer me a job, part time.  I started helping them out more and more, and eventually I became an agent as well."

"Lee was the man at the train station,"  Jamie surmised.

Lee and Amanda shared a glance before Lee responded.  "Yes, I was, Jamie.  How did you know that?"

"I've figured for a long time that you weren't a film maker, Lee.  I mean, you rescued us that day in the gym."

"We weren't sure about Mom,"  Phillip cut in,  "But we figured that if she worked with you, and you were an agent, that she might be, too."

Lee and Amanda shared another look, both thinking that this was going better than expected.

"Well, since that part went so well, there is one other thing we have to discuss, and that is certain. . . precautions.  First of all, I need you both to know that you can't tell anyone about what we do."

"We figured that, Lee,"  Phillip said.  "We've never even breathed a word in all this time."

"There's more, Fellas.  We'd like you, and you too, Mother, to take the Families of Agents course.  It's mostly a little self-defense, most common sense, but I'd feel a lot better if you took it."

Both boys nodded their assent.  Jamie spoke up,  "Mom, how dangerous is your work?"

Amanda realized that if she were going to do this, she may as well do it right.  "I'm not going to sit here and tell you it isn't dangerous, because it can be."

"But your mother is one of the best Agents I've ever known, and the best partner I've ever had.  She's saved my butt quite a few times."

"And you've saved mine,"  Amanda added.

"We always do our best to be careful, and that's part of the reason it took us so long to decide to get married,"  Lee said, crossing his fingers behind his back.  The boys still didn't know about the mystery marriage, and neither Lee or Amanda were ready to deal with the implications of that.  "I've made a lot of enemies over the years, and I was worried about them using the two of you, or your mom, or your grandma, to get to me."

"And then I pointed out to him that he was spending so much time here anyway, and I now had a few enemies of my own, that putting it off just didn't make sense anymore."

"And I'd been planning on asking her anyway. . . "

"We were wondering if it was us,"  Jamie cut in.  "I'm glad it wasn't."

"It was never you, Jamie, or you, Phillip.  It was the job.  I didn't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you because I crossed the wrong person."

Amanda squeezed Lee's hand, and then asked the boys,  "Now, do you have any questions?"

"When you were in California, Mom.  Was that work?"  Jamie asked.

"No, Jamie.  I really was on vacation.  It was just a matter of the wrong place at the wrong time."

"The time when those agents came looking for you, when you went away for a few days.  You told Jamie that Lee had given away some secrets."

"That was a case of an old enemy coming back for revenge,"  Lee answered honestly.  "And this old enemy of mine decided to frame me for something I didn't do.  Unfortunately, to frame me, he also had to frame your mother."

"And I left because I wasn't sure what he had in store for us.  I was afraid that he might come here if I was here.  Except I wouldn't be here, I would have been in an Agency holding cell.  And nobody would have been here, watching you."

The boys nodded, their mother's explanation making sense.  "Does Dad know?"  Phillip asked.

"Yes, your father does know.  But up until recently, he thought that Lee and I met when he came back from Africa."

"What about when you were in that fire?"  Jamie asked.

Amanda turned her head slightly, not wanting the emotions of that episode to take over her.  "That was work.  The head of the Agency was never a big fan of ours.  And personal relationships between Agents is grounds for insubordination.  We'd just announced our engagement at work.  And he decided to try splitting us up.  He sent Lee off to Boston, and put me on a team for a sting.  No one on the team had been working the case previously, so we really had no idea what to expect.  We were split into teams of two.  I was heading in first, through the front door.  The door was wired to an explosive. . ."  she broke off, unable to say more.

"Fortunately, he's realized that we work better together than we do apart,"  Lee finished, not wanting to open that can of worms any farther.

Phillip and Jamie watched the by-play of emotions cross the adults faces, and looked over at their grandmother, who'd sat through this silently.  By now, tears were escaping from Dotty's eyes as she thought about the grandbaby that never was.  They looked at each other, and silently decided that now was not the time to ask any more questions about that incident.

"Any other questions?"  Amanda asked, bringing her emotions into check.

"I have one,"  Phillip said.  "Why did you decide to take the package?  I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, I guess I just want to know.  I mean, you didn't even know if Lee was a good guy or a bad guy."

"You know, Phillip, I've asked myself that question hundreds of times over the past few years.  Mostly in those first two, when Lee was less than the charming man we know today.  It was something in his eyes.  I can't explain exactly what that means, other than when I looked into his eyes, I realized that saying no could be a very big mistake."

"I've got one more,"  Jamie said as his mother finished.  "It's sorta the same.  Lee, what made you pick Mom?"

"I've probably asked myself that question as many times as your mother's asked herself why she took the package.  I can't say it was her eyes, because her back was turned to me.  I'm not really sure why.  I like to think it may have been fate or destiny, that I would pick her out of the crowd.  And that she would take a package from a stranger."

"And someone was definitely smiling on us, with all those red hats,"  Amanda laughed.

"I thank God every morning for those red hats,"  Lee said huskily.  "I can't imagine what my life would have been like if it hadn't been for your mom.  What it would have been like without you boys.  Or without you, Dotty."

"Oh shush, you're going to make me cry with all this mush!"  Dotty exclaimed.

"I have two more questions,"  Phillip broke in.  "How long has Grandma known, and why tell us now?"

Dotty decided to answer the first question herself.  "I've only known for a few weeks now.  I overheard something I shouldn't have."

"And as for telling you now, we've been discussing how to tell you for a long time now,"  Amanda started.  "I can't give you details other than this.  One of the people we work with had never told their family exactly what they did for a living.  His teenage daughter was taken.   We figured that it would be better if you knew, so if anything like that should ever. . ."

"We wanted you to be prepared.  His daughter didn't know what to do."  Lee didn't want them to know the rest.  How the girl had been tortured.  How she'd. . . 

"Is she going to be okay?"  Jamie asked.

Lee and Amanda looked over at each other.  "It's classified, honey,"  Amanda whispered.

Jamie realized that maybe he didn't want to know.

**********

**Chapter Five:  Of Dresses and Shoes**

**December 30, 1988****, ****2:00 PM****.**

**King house**

"Amanda!"  Dotty called from the her bedroom.  "Have you seen my black pumps?"

"No, Mother,"  Amanda called from her own bedroom, where she was standing in front of her closet, surveying the contents.  Lee had already put some of his clothes in her closet, and now . . . the usual order of things was gone.  _'Of course,'  she mused,  __'it's a small price to pay for being able to wake up with him in the morning.'    Remembering her mother's predicament, she yelled,  "Have you looked under your bed?"_

"Yes, and they're not there!"

"How about the back of your closet?"

Dotty appeared in the doorway of Amanda's room.  "Not there either."

Amanda turned to face her mother.  "Do you have to wear that specific pair of shoes?"

"They go with my suit, dear,"  Dotty replied.

"Mother, it's a black suit.  Anything black would work fine."

"Amanda, we're going to be doing a great deal of standing, you know that.  I would prefer to be comfortable.  Besides, I'm saving tomorrow for heels."

Amanda shook her head at her mother's logic.  She went to the back of her closet, and found a pair of her own black pumps, and then handed them to Dotty.  "There are some advantages, Mother, to having the same size feet.  Will these do?"

Dotty inspected the shoes carefully, before replying,  "Yes, these will be fine.  Thank you, darling.  Have you picked out your dress for the rehearsal and dinner yet?"

"Not yet,"  Amanda replied honestly.  "I'd been trying, when you started shouting for your shoes."

"Want an opinion?"

Amanda looked at Dotty, knowing full well she'd get that opinion whether she wanted it or not.

Dotty dug into the closet for a moment, before emerging with a dress Amanda had never seen before.

"Mother, where did that come from?"

"A little birdie told me it'd be here.  Or should I say, a little spy?"

Amanda shook her head, laughing as the full meaning hit her as to how the dress wound up in her closet.  "That sneaky . . . he even employed my own mother, knowing I wouldn't notice it with all this extra stuff in here!"

"He wanted to surprise you, Darling.  And I'd say he did an excellent job.  He managed to get it in here without you noticing."

Amanda took the dress from her mother, taking in the deep blue coloring and exquisite yet simple cut of the dress.  She nodded, before thinking,  "I hope I have some shoes to go with this."

"Back of your closet, Amanda."

Amanda made her way to her modest shoe collection, and found the perfect match.

"Now, come on.  We've got a rehearsal to get ready for."

**********

**_Part Three:  Left or right Fork?_**

**Chapter Six:  Dinner and a Missing Person**

**Emilio's   **

**December 30, 1988****, ****6:00 PM******

"And so, Eddie says to Billy, 'You will if your country wants the Tantalum I've got!'  Next thing you know, Billy's on stage, playing right along with Eddie,"  Lee recounted the tale, chuckling.

"And you still have to learn to play,"  Billy came back at him.

"Never in my lifetime could I play as well as you, Billy Blue Note."

"Come on, Sir, you know you enjoyed it,"  Amanda joined in to the conversation.

"Ut oh,"  Phillip whispered to Jamie.  "She'll have him playing at the reception, just you watch." 

Dotty sat next to Amanda, shaking her head and wondering just how watered down the story really was.  

"So c'mon Billy, just this once, for an old friend, huh?"

"No.  No way, not even for you.  Billy Blue Note is retired."

"We told King Eddie you'd be there,"  Amanda chimed in.  "He said he'd love the chance to play with you again.  I think that's half the reason he's coming."

"And the other half being the fact that he now knows his son, thanks to you two."

"Yeah, that too,"  Lee admitted. 

"Don't worry,"  Jeannie Melrose cut in.  "I'll talk him into it."

"Jeannie . . ."

"I love to hear you play, you know that, Dear."

"I know you do, but Billy Blue Note is retired."

Jeannie turned to Amanda and winked.

Amanda smiled at the older woman's gesture and nodded.  Jeannie would convince Billy to play, one way or the other.

Lee looked at his watch.  "Francine and Jonathan are late.  Much later and we won't make it to the church by 7:00."

Amanda looked up at Lee worriedly and asked the question with her eyes that she couldn't verbalize to in front of the boys.

Lee shrugged his response, just as worried.  He didn't know of any particularly big cases that Francine was working on, so he couldn't say for sure.

"Why don't I just go give her a call,"  Amanda suggested, rising from her seat.  "Maybe she got stuck in traffic or something."

"Alright,"  Lee nodded, knowing that it made more sense that way.

Amanda headed to the pay phone in the front foyer, and the rest of the guests resumed the jovial conversation, none of them noticing the slight tension and worried glances darting between Billy and Lee.   Or the glances Lee kept throwing to the entrance to the foyer.

Amanda reappeared at the entrance of the foyer moments late, and motioned Lee to come and talk to her.

"Umm, would you excuse me for a second?"  Lee said, breaking into the conversation and shooting Billy a glance that stated his intention.

Billy looked over and saw the worried look on Amanda's face.   He nodded at Lee, knowing that Lee would understand the hidden message.

Lee walked toward the rest rooms, where Amanda had already situated herself.  "What's wrong?"  he asked without preamble.

"Francine wasn't answering her car phone, so I called her apartment next.  Jonathan said she hasn't been home yet, and that he was almost ready to call out the militia himself.  So, I called the Agency.  Mrs. Marsten said that Francine left at two to go home to get ready for tonight.  Francine said she was heading straight home, Lee."

Lee closed his eyes for a moment.  _'This is not__ happening,'  he thought.  "We have to tell Billy."_

"What do you have to tell me?"  Billy asked from behind them in the tiny hallway.

"Francine is missing, Sir,"  Amanda replied, the worry dripping from her voice.  "She left the Agency at two, and told Mrs. Marsten she was heading right home.  Jonathan said he's been at her place since noon, and Francine hasn't shown."

"We've got to find her, Billy,"  Lee said, a twinge of desperation on the edge of his voice.  His friend never disappeared without there being a good reason.  And he knew that Francine was looking forward to being in the wedding tomorrow.  "Was she working on anything that would have gotten her in trouble?"

"Not that I know of, Scarecrow.  I didn't give her anything this week because she was helping Amanda get ready for the wedding.  Amanda?"

"Yes sir?"

"Did she say anything to you at all these past few days that might give us any ides where she could be, who could have taken her?  Anyone she's run across this past week that might tie into an old case?"

"The only person I know for sure she's seen that has anything to do with any old cases is Magda, but that was just fittings for the dresses.  That wouldn't have anything to do with it."

"I agree with you there. . ."  Billy trailed off, thinking about all the particulars in Magda's case.  Then he groaned as a thought hit him.  He looked up at Lee and Amanda with a scowl.

"The resemblance between them,"  Lee put in.  "Could be someone was after Magda, but got Francine instead."

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"  Billy remarked wryly.  He glanced at his watch, noting that it was now 6:30.  "Amanda, you take your mother and the boys over to the church, as planned.  And Jeannie, too.  That way, they don't start to get worried yet.  Stall as long as you can."

"Yes, Sir,"  Amanda replied.  "What about the two of you?"

"I'm going to check back with the Agency, see if there's been any ransom notes sent, check all the hospitals, there is always a chance that it's nothing.  Lee, go see Magda.  Ask her if she's come across anyone recently with an ax to grind with her."

Lee nodded his assent, hoping that the boys would buy whatever story they gave.  Even though they knew the truth about the Agency, he was still loathe to worry them.  "What do we tell them?"

The three agents looked at each other for a moment.  "Lee, did you both already pick up your suits?"  Amanda asked.

"I did,"  Lee answered,  "This morning."

"But, I didn't.  My car won't start."

"And I'll have to take you,"  Lee supplied.

"So I'll take everyone else in the Wagoneer,"  Amanda added.

"Okay, let's do this,"  Billy said stoically.

**********

**The church**

**8:00 PM****.**

Dotty had had enough.  The men had left the restaurant together over an hour before, and still hadn't made it here.  The look on Amanda's face was enough to tip her that something was wrong.  The question was how to pull her aside and ask her what was wrong.

"Look, Fellas,"  Amanda finally said, breaking the silence,  "I'm going to go call Lee, see what's keeping them.

"Why don't I go with you,"  Dotty interjected, hoping that Amanda wouldn't put up a fight.

Amanda was about to protest when she saw the look on her mother's face.  She nodded instead, and followed her to the phone in the church's back room.

"Okay, Amanda, what's going on?"  Dotty came out point blank when they were safely away from any ears.

Amanda shook her head.  "Francine is missing, Mother.  We don't know anything other than that.  Billy and Lee are going to look for her, and I . . . I really want to know if they found anything."

"Oh my gosh, you don't suppose?"

"I don't know what to think, Mother, not at this point."

"So there was nothing wrong with Mr. Melrose's car."

"No, that was so the boys wouldn't figure out anything was wrong."

Dotty nodded, and said,  "Go ahead, I won't ask any more questions."

Amanda picked up the phone, and dialed Lee's number, praying that he was somewhere he could get a signal.  She let out a sigh of relief when Lee came on the line.  "Lee, it's me.  Have you heard anything?"

"Magda said she hadn't run across anyone who might have an ax to grind with her, and she talked to Mara, thinking it could have something to do with Karbala, which I didn't even think about.  Mara came up dry as well."

"What about Billy?  Has he heard anything?"

"I was due to check in with him in ten minutes,"  Lee replied.  "How's everything going down there?"

"Mother just gave me the third degree, but it's alright otherwise.  I'll try to stall them a little longer.  You had a flat."

"Good idea,"  Lee mused.  "Look, as soon as I hear anything, I'll call the church, okay?"

"Alright.  If you don't mind, I'd also like to call Billy as well."

"Go ahead, Amanda.  No sense in you worrying, I just have one more thing I want to check before I call him.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Now, find me my maid of honor and bring her back safe and sound.  And you get back to me, too."

"Always,"  Lee answered gently before hanging up the phone.

Amanda replaced the receiver before picking it up again to dial the Agency number.  "Yes, Mr. Melrose, please.  Amanda King.  Okay, I'll wait."  She stood, looking around the room for interminable seconds before the switchboard patched her through.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, Sir.  I was just wondering if you'd heard anything from Francine."

"They found her car, I was just about to call Lee.  All I know so far is there was some kind of accident, and that the car was totaled.  I'm trying to find out if she was in it, and if so, where they took her."

"Oh my gosh!  I hope she's alright.   Sir, the minute you find anything out . . ."

"I'll let you know,"  Billy finished for her.  He heard a knock on his door.  "Hold on a second, Amanda.  Come in!"

Amanda waited, trying to make out the mumbles on the other end of the line.  'Please, let her be okay, please!' 

"Amanda, they found her."

"Is she?"

"She's a little shaken, but she's going to be okay.  She was unconscious for most of the afternoon, which is why she didn't call.  She said 'Tell Amanda to go on with the rehearsal, and I'll be there tomorrow.'  Apparently, it was nothing serious, but they want to keep her until morning."

"Thank goodness,"  Amanda sighed, relieved that her friend was going to be alright.  "Where did they take her?"

"Galilee General,"  Billy replied.  "I'm headed to the church now, and will be heading over to see Francine after the rehearsal."

"Okay, Sir, I'll call Lee and let him know,"  Amanda replied.  "Thank you, Sir."  She replaced the receiver again, and then dialed Lee's number.

"Hello?"

"Lee, she's okay,"  Amanda's voice rang out.

"Where is she?"

"She was in an accident this afternoon, and was unconscious for a few hours.  Other than a bump on the head, she's fine.  They want to keep her overnight though.  Billy said she wanted us to go on with the rehearsal and she'd be here tomorrow.  Billy's on his way back now."   

"Thank God,"  Lee sighed.

"Lee, I want to go see her as soon as we're done here."

"I think that can be arranged.  I can just kidnap you for an hour or so."

Amanda laughed at the thought.  "Don't get any ideas in your head, Stetson."

"Now why would you think I was getting ideas in my head?"  Lee asked innocently.

"Because I know how that mind of yours works,"  Amanda teased.  "I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes,"  Lee laughed before hanging up.

Amanda walked back out to the church, and was greeted by four very curious stares.  "They'll be here in a few minutes.  And I finally got through to Francine.  She was in an accident this afternoon, but she'll be here tomorrow."

"Thank goodness,"  Dotty breathed.  "Is she going to be okay?"

"Just a bump on the head,"  Amanda replied.

"So where were Lee and Billy?"  Jeannie asked, knowing full well where they really were.

"Flat tire on the way here,"  Amanda supplied, ignoring the knowing look her mother gave her.  The boys, on the other hand, seemed to take everything in stride.

Five minutes later, Billy and Lee arrived, the relief obvious on their faces.  Dotty filled in for Francine in the processional, while Lee and Billy stood in their places in the front.  Phillip and Jamie had a nice little tiff over who had which side of their mother for the trip down the aisle.  And soon, seven very tired people climbed into three cars to head home.

**********

**Chapter Eight:  Infiltration**

**Galilee****General****Hospital******

**10:00 PM****.**

Lee shook his head over the little argument Amanda had gotten in with the nurses when they refused to let her see Francine.  The usual flashing of badges didn't work, since Billy had beaten them here.  It wasn't until Amanda talked to one sympathetic nurse, who was recently married herself, that they got in on the story that Amanda's maid of honor was in the hospital.

"Francine?"  Amanda asked as she looked into the hospital room.

"Amanda, you didn't have to come down here this late,"  Francine admonished.  "I thought you'd already be in bed, preparing for the big day."

"Do you really think I could sleep until I made sure that you would be alright?  C'mon, Francine, you know me better than that.  Besides,"  she continued, pulling a large box of chocolates from behind her back,  "I had a delivery to make.  Just don't eat them all tonight, I don't think we have time to let out your dress tomorrow."

Francine laughed at this.  "How'd the rehearsal go?"

"Well, after Billy and Lee finally got back from looking for you, it went well.  My mother played your part so everyone would get the idea of how it's supposed to go."

Francine smiled, wishing she had made it there.  "Has anyone told Jonathan I'm alright?"

"I did,"  Lee replied, stepping into the room.

"I should have known that shadow lurking outside my door was you, Scarecrow."

"Amanda had to get here somehow, didn't she?"

Amanda shook her head, knowing that was Lee's way of telling Francine that he'd been worried as well.

"Yeah, I suppose so,"  Francine answered noncommittally.  

"How are you feeling?"  Amanda asked.

"A little sore, and I have a major headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness,"  Amanda sighed.

"How bad is my car?"

Lee answered this time,  "Totaled.  Leatherneck said he'd see what he could do with it, but . . ."

**********

**__**

**_Part Four:  At the Beginning With You_**

**Chapter Nine:  Wonderful Journey**

**December 31, 1988****4:30 PM****.**

**A church in DC.  **

Lee was now pacing the floor of the church Sacristy.  It was finally here, the day when he would proclaim his love for Amanda to the whole world.  A journey five years in the making, since that fateful day at the train station.  Every morning he woke and said a little thank-you to those men in the red fezzes.  A journey that continued that day in the Q-bureau with their first uninterrupted kiss.  That took a turn during the Stemwinder fiasco, and when Amanda had been kidnapped by Addi Birol.  That began anew nearly two years before, when they pledged their lives to each other in secret.  And now, they could be Mr. And Mrs. Stetson for the whole world to see.

Billy Melrose, Agency Section Chief, watched as Lee paced.  The man was making him dizzy.  "Lee, it's just a wedding.  You've done this before, remember?"

"It's a little different this time.  Now, everyone's there, watching.  I'm not nervous about getting married, Billy.  I just can't help but think how we were late for our wedding the last time."

Billy laughed at this.  It had taken Lee and Amanda nearly a year and a half to admit the truth about their marriage to him.  And that truth made the day it all happened make sense to him.  The way they rushed through the Nick Grant case.  Lee's determination to take his vacation as planned.  Amanda's equal determination to take her supposedly separate vacation exactly as planned.

"It's not funny, Billy."

"Looking back, Lee, it kinda is."

"Yeah, well, this time nothing is going to stop us from pulling this off.  And no interrupted honeymoon, either!"

That was one thing Billy couldn't laugh at.  Amanda had spent most of the honeymoon in the hospital, recovering from a gunshot wound.

************

**5:00 PM******

Lee stood at the alter as the music started, Billy by his side.  He looked out at the crowd that had gathered to see the marriage of two spies.  Dotty, of course, was in the front pew, with several of Amanda's aunts, uncles, and cousins.  Seemed like she had them coming out of the rafters sometimes.  Aunt Lillian, Aunt Edna, Uncle Iggy, to name a few.  He could see his own uncle, Col. Robert Clayton, in the front row on the opposite side of the church.  And Harry V. Thornton next to him.  Jeannie Melrose, and Emily Farnsworth.  T.P. Aquinas.  Paul Barnes, Rupert Simpson.  The Mendolson sisters, Lois and Glynnis.  A literal sea of people, many Agency related.

Then the procession started.  First, Francine would come down, and take her place on the opposite side of the couple as Billy.  And the breath was sucked out of him as the music changed to the wedding march, and she appeared, Jamie on her right, Phillip on her left.  He was trying to remember if she was that beautiful the first time they were married.  He was sure she had been, for he knew that he'd been thinking that day that he'd never seen her look more beautiful.  And now, that same feeling was overwhelming him.  Maybe it was because this time, it was in front of everyone they knew, and cared about.

Amanda and the boys finally made it to the alter after what had seemed forever.  Each boy handed him a hand, and smiled before moving back slightly.

Lee looked at her through the veil.  Her deep brown eyes were glowing  with love, and the promise of tomorrow.  He gently led her to the alter, where they both turned to the pastor.

"Dearly beloved,"  The pastor began,  "we are gathered here today to witness the union . . ."

~~~~~~~

"Now Lee, repeat after me.  I Lee, take thee Amanda, to be my lawfully wedded wife.  To have and to hold from this day forward.  For Better or for worse, For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health.  To love, and to cherish, for all the days of our lives."

"I Lee, take thee Amanda, to be my lawfully wedded wife.  To have and to hold from this day forward.  For Better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health.  To love  and  to cherish, for all the days of our lives."  

"Now, Amanda, repeat after me. I Amanda, take thee Lee, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward.  For Better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health.  To love, and to cherish, for all the days of our lives."  

"I Amanda, take thee Lee, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward.  For Better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health.  To love, and to cherish, for all the days of our lives."  

"And now the rings."

Billy and Francine stepped forward and each handed Lee and Amanda the rings.

Lee took Amanda's hand in his own, waiting for the prompting of the pastor.

"Lee, place this ring on her finger, and say these words;  This ring I give thee, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and devotion."  

Lee looked deep into Amanda's eyes as he slid the ring on her finger.  "This ring I give thee, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and devotion."  

"Amanda, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me; This ring I give thee, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and devotion."  

Amanda beamed as she placed Lee's ring on his finger. "This ring I give thee, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and devotion."  

The pastor stepped back slightly, saying  "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  He nodded to Lee, "you may kiss the bride."

They stood there for a second, drinking in each other with their eyes.  Finally, letting out a deep breath, Lee leaned down to kiss his wife.  And he found it was just as sweet as the first time he'd kissed her.

**********

**Chapter Ten:  Life Is ****A Road**** And I Wanna Keep Going**

**The Reception Hall**

**7:00 PM******

"Wow,"  Amanda said as the limo pulled up in front of the reception hall.  "Look at all those cars, Lee.  The lot's full, and I've seen quite a few familiar ones parked down the street!"

"Well, we invited quite a few people here, now didn't we?"  Lee responded, leaning over to brush her lips with his own. 

"Mmm, yes we did, Mr. Stetson."

"Did I tell you yet how beautiful you look, Mrs. Stetson?"

"I'm sure you did, but I don't mind hearing it again,"  she teased.

"You're beautiful,"  Lee said huskily, and this time, he drew out the kiss for several tantalizing minutes.  They were found like that when the driver opened the door, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I think that's our cue, Big Fella."

"I think so, but can't we play hooky for just a few more minutes?"

"And who's idea was it again to invite all these people?"

"Your mother's,"  Lee quipped.  "Oh, just go ahead and invite everyone, remember?"

"I do.  When she heard us arguing over the size of the guest list, because everyone from the Agency wanted to come."

"Just think, if everyone had come . . ."

"I don't think we could have found a hall large enough,"  Amanda laughed as they stepped out of the Limo.  "We would have had to rent a stadium."

Lee laughed as he took her hand in his and they walked up to the door.  "Ready?"

She beamed up at him.  "More than ready.  Let's get this show on the road."

The walked into the foyer and waited as the wedding party was rounded up for the announcement that they had arrived.  Phillip and Jamie came running up to them, each ready for their next escort duty, the mother of the bride.

"We were starting to wonder if you'd already left for the honeymoon,"  Jamie joked.

"We wouldn't do that, sweetheart,"  Amanda replied,  "not after all the trouble some of these people went through to make it here today.  How many people are out there?"

"Couple hundred, more or less,"  Phillip answered, thinking of some of the younger set that had shown up.

Lee and Amanda looked at each other, both thinking,  'wow!'

"Oh!  Good, you made it,"  Dotty gushed as she finally pushed her way into the foyer.  "Everyone's been asking when you were going to make it."

"We had to circle the block a couple of times,"  Lee grinned.  "Something about no parking."

"I can imagine,"  Billy called.  "When you guys throw a wedding, you really throw a wedding.  How many people did you invite?"

Lee and Amanda shared a glance before Lee spoke,  "The original guest list, what, topped three hundred?"

"Something like that, before we started cutting it down a little.  We agreed at a little over 175.  Some people just could not be left out, could they?"

"Not in this lifetime,"  Francine cut in, walking up to the waiting group.  "I'd have been in here five minutes ago, but that place is packed!"

"So we've heard,"  Lee stated. "I didn't think this many people made it, since there weren't that many people in the church."

"Not everyone would have made it in to the church, Lee,"  Amanda reminded him.  "I know a few of them said that they wouldn't make it in time, with some of the flights they'd have to take."

"Yeah, Lee, there's people from all over the place!  England, the Middle East, Asia, South America.  You never told us you knew so many people,"  Jamie sputtered.

Lee smiled, thinking of some of the people in that room.  They would range from small-fry snitches to royalty.  He raised his eyebrows as he asked,  "Everyone ready?"

A chorus of "yeah's" followed.  The DJ was notified, and the music stopped for a moment, before the DJ started announcing them.

"The mother of the bride, Mrs. Dotty West, escorted by the sons of the bride, Phillip and Jamie King . . . 

The Best Man and Maid of Honor,  Mr. Billy Melrose and Ms.  Francine Desmond . . . 

And now, for the first time,  Mr. And Mrs. Lee Stetson!"

Lee and Amanda walked out arm in arm as the cheers came up from the crowd of friends, family, and coworkers.  Lee looked down at his wife, and could see her blushing from the attention they were getting.  It was all he could do not to shout with joy.  The secrecy was finally over.

They started circling the room, greeting the many well wishers.

"Oh, Amanda, you look stunning!"  Emily Farnsworth exclaimed as she greeted the happy couple with hugs and kisses.  "Absolutely divine!  And Lee, darling, you don't look so bad yourself!"

"Why, thank you, Emily.  You look splendid as always,"  Lee smiled.  "Did Charles come with you?"

"Of course, he's here somewhere.  Probably got a bit lost in the crowd, as it were."

Amanda laughed lightly.  "I can't believe the turnout.  After all, with only five weeks . . ."

"Darling niece, I wouldn't have missed this for the world.  And I'm so happy, for you both.  I don't think I've seen this young man look so happy as he has since he met you. "

Amanda beamed, and blushed some more.

"And I daresay, you're just as happy."

"Yes, I am,"  Amanda readily admitted.

"Now, I'm not going to take all your time, but I do want at least one dance with the groom!"

"I think I can spare him for a dance with his favorite 'aunt,"  Amanda replied.

"You know that the evening just wouldn't be right without a dance with you, Emily,"  Lee beamed.

"Now, see that you don't forget, and go mingle!"

"Yes ma'am,"  Lee and Amanda answered in unison, heading toward another group of guests.  This table was strictly Agency, current and retired.  The first to step up as he saw the couple coming was Paul Barnes, formerly the Wizard of Oz.

"Lee,"  Paul stood, slapping the groom gently on the back.  "and Amanda, as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Paul,"  Amanda said, unable to blush any deeper then she already was.  "How are you?"

"Still a little in shock,"  he replied, planting a brotherly kiss on Amanda's cheek.  "Can't believe you fell for this one,"  he pointed at Lee.

Lee laughed lightly.  "Glad every day that she did,"  he responded, kissing his wife's other cheek.

"Glad to see the Scarecrow finally got a brain.  So, how are things down at the Agency?"

"Same old, same old,"  Lee returned.

"That's exactly why I left,"  Paul came back.  "You both look wonderful."

"Thank you,"  Lee and Amanda replied in unison.

Paul shook his head.  When he'd first met Amanda over three years ago, he never would have suspected that she would be the one to finally tame the Scarecrow.  He was glad he wasn't a betting man.

"So Paul, when are you finally going to settle down?"  Lee asked.

"When I find a woman as special as this one,"  Paul replied, gesturing to Amanda.  "I'm afraid she may be one of a kind, though."

Lee smiled at his bride.  "That she is."

~~~~~

"Ah, Lee, there you are my boy,"  T. Percival Aquinas came up to the groom, who'd been watching his wife surrounded by a few of the women.  "Bout time the two of you did something about the state of your union."

"You never did tell me, TP.  How did you know about us?"

"Lee, there are some secrets I will keep to my grave.  And if you had never decided to come clean, your wedding in '87 would have been one."

"And I take it how you found out will be another?"

"You're catching on, my boy.  You're catching on."

Lee laughed, knowing full well that if TP wanted to keep something secret, there was nothing that could pry it out of him.

"And I'm sure you're looking forward to an uninterrupted honeymoon."

"Do I have any secrets, TP?"

"From me?  Not likely, Scarecrow."

"TP!"  Amanda exclaimed as she rejoined her husband.

"Ahh, the blushing bride,"  TP replied, coming up to Amanda to plant a kiss on her cheek.  "You look stunning, my dear."

"Why, thank you, TP,"  Amanda answered his compliment.  "It's been too long since we've seen you around.  Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, here and there, trying to keep myself out of trouble.  And doing a good job of it, I must say."

"And now,"  the DJ's booming voice came over the mic, interrupting the conversation,  "It's time for the happy couple to have their first dance!"

"Shall we, Mrs. Stetson?"  Lee asked, smiling at Amanda.

Amanda laughed lightly as she took Lee's outstretched hand.

Lee led Amanda onto the dance floor as the crowd parted and the lights dimmed.  The soft crooning voice of Dan Hill came over the speakers, and Lee's voice sang the same words softly into Amanda's ear.

_"Can I touch you?_

_I can't believe that you are real_

_how did I ever find you?_

_You are the dream that saved my life_

_you are the reason I survived._

_Baby."_

Amanda started singing along with him as the chorus started.

_"I never thought that I could love_

_someone as much as I love you_

_I know it's crazy, but it's true_

_I never thought that I could need_

_someone as much as I need you_

_I love you."_

They lost themselves in each other's eyes as the crowd seemed to fade away.

_"Can I hold you_

_girl your smile lights up the sky_

_you are too beautiful for the human eye. . ._

_You are the dream that never dies_

_you are the fire that burns inside_

_baby._

_I never thought that I could love_

_someone as much as I love you_

_I know it's crazy, but it's true_

_I never thought that I could need_

_someone as much as I need you_

_I love you."_

"I love you, Amanda,"  Lee whispered close to her ear, the emotion behind the words evident as she looked in his eyes.

"I love you too, Lee."

_"You are the sunshine in the sky_

_you are the sparkle in my eyes"_

Lee lowered his lips gently to Amanda's, as he held her close through the final chorus.__

_I never thought that I could love_

_someone as much as I love you_

_I know it's crazy, but it's true_

_I never thought that I could need_

_someone as much as I need you_

_I love you_

_I love you"_

The guests started clapping as the song ended, the sound barely breaking the happy couple from their enraptured kiss.  They finally broke apart, and held each other with their eyes for another interminable moment, the smiles slowly breaking over both of their faces simultaneously.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Billy tapped his fork on the glass, trying to get everyone's attention.  He stood to make the traditional "Best Man" speech.

"If you would have told me six years ago that Lee Stetson would settle down, I would probably have called you a liar.  That was, of course, before he met Amanda.  The first day he brought her into the office, I knew that there was something there.  At that point, I wasn't sure what it was, but as time went on, I could see the growing friendship between them.  And later, a lot more.  I watched as they struggled against the feelings that they could no longer keep buried.  And though I still can't pinpoint the moment they finally admitted to each other that those feelings were there, I'm glad they finally realized it.  Maybe someday they'll tell me,"  Billy paused as a round of laughter went up around the room.  "It's about time someone made an honest man out of Lee.  To Lee and Amanda, may this be the first of many happy years!" 

A crash of clinking glasses followed, as many in the crowd called "Here here!"

Francine took her turn to stand, and raised her own glass.  "I'm afraid some of my speech may resemble Billy's, but bear with me.  I promise you I didn't hire the same speech writer!"  Another round of laughter filled the room.  "Five years ago, I met a woman who I thought had no business being in OUR business.  And at first, I was jealous, because this 'new kid' got to work with the best.  As time went on, however, I grew to respect her, even if I didn't show it.  Because she's one of the best in her own right.  What started out as a somewhat unfriendly rivalry had transformed over the past five years, and I now count myself lucky to be Amanda's friend.  Even though we will probably never stop arguing!"  Another round of laughter, mostly from the Agency people this time.  "Likewise, if you had told me even a year ago that Lee and Amanda would wind up getting married to each other. I would have told you that the idea was ludicrous.  Lee Stetson was not the marrying type, or so I thought."  Francine paused and looked over to Lee and Amanda, smiling.  "I'm glad I was wrong.  Before me I see two people who love each other very much.  One who was always a sweet, caring person, and the other who is no longer the friend I've had for these many years.  Who is better now that he found someone to love him.  To Lee and Amanda Stetson, the best friends I could ever have.  May you always be as happy as you are today."

"Here here!"  The crowd shouted again  as they clanked glasses and drank to the toast.

~~~~~~~~~~

"And now, folks, I'm going to take a little break,"  The DJ announced,  "So that we can hear some special musical guests.  Please stand up and give a round of applause for King Edmund Spencer and Billy Blue Note!"

Billy glared at Lee as Jeannie handed him his Saxophone.  "You'd better appreciate this."

"You bet I do, Billy,"  Lee smiled as his friend's face relaxed.  Billy headed up on the stage where King Eddie was already waiting.

"Hello!"  Eddie called into the mic.  "Before BBN and I start here, I just wanted to say a little something to the happy couple.  First of all, thank you for the invite, I've been to quite a few parties, but this is a party!  And both of you look terrific.  I wanted to wish you the best off luck in the future.  So now, here goes."  He looked over at Billy and said,  "Our favorite, in G?"

"You got it, King,"  Billy responded, lifting the sax to his lips while the king counted down for him.

Amanda cuddled up to Lee as the music began to play, and looked deep into his eyes,  "I have a feeling everyone's gonna live happily ever after."

Lee smiled, remembering the last time she'd said that to him, the last time they'd listened to Billy and King Eddie playing together.  "Yeah, I think so too."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Skip!"

Lee snapped to attention at the sound of his uncle's voice behind him.  "Yes sir!"  He turned around to face the voice.

Robert Clayton stood before him, smiling.  "You'd think that I could have gotten in here to see you sooner, but with this crowd you've got here, I'm lucky I wasn't waiting until next week!"

Lee shook his head slightly, feeling more at ease with the colonel than he ever had.  "Well, there were a lot of people we wanted here, Sir." 

Robert clapped Lee on the shoulder.  "I can understand that, Son.  You've made a lot of friends, even in the business you're in.  And I'm sure a lot of the people here are Amanda's family as well."  

~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it's almost midnight!"  Jamie exclaimed.  "Are Mom and Lee ready yet, Phillip?"

"More than likely,"  Phillip answered.  

"Fellas, have you seen your Mom and Lee?"  Dotty called as she reached the front lobby where the boys were sitting, taking a break from the party.

"Last I saw them, they'd went outside to check on the Limo,"  Jamie supplied.

Dotty smiled, knowing that they had likely wanted some time to themselves.  "It's almost time for the ball to drop, and I feel like I'm ready to drop!"

"Me too,"  Phillip added.  "This was some party."

"I'll say,"  Jamie put in.

The front door opened, and Amanda and Lee appeared arm in arm, huge smiles on both their faces.  "How close are we to countdown?"  Amanda asked.

"About five minutes, Mom,"  Jamie answered, standing to give his mother a hug.

Phillip rose to join in the group hug that started, and Dotty also joined in.

"You Fellas are gonna be good for your Dad and Carrie while we're gone, right?"  Amanda questioned.

"Yeah Mom,"  came the muffled replies.

"Good,"  Amanda came back.  "I'm gonna miss you both, you know that."

  
"Yeah, we know,"  Phillip replied.  He moved to face Lee, and gave him a hug as well.

"Take care of your brother and grandma, huh chief?"

"Sure, Lee.  You take care of my Mom."

"I will, you can count on it.  We'll see you next week."

". . . . . fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven . . ."

"Sounds like we're down to the last minute,"  Dotty put in.  "Get on in there!"

Lee and Amanda nodded and went back into the reception room, each grabbing a boy by the hand.

". . . . forty four, forty three, forty two. . ."   

They hugged the boys as the countdown continued, and then found themselves in each other's arms.

". . . . twenty one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen . . ."

"I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too, Lee."

". . . five, four, three, two, one!  HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lee met Amanda's lips in a tender kiss

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, for auld ang sine."

Finit


End file.
